


Cold Weather

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Violence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: Your Demons will come back to hunt you but there's always someone to save you in your darkest moments.





	Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for these two & in the fandom in general. I hope I'm not out of character for them. I really hate OCCs.  
Anyway, this takes place after the events of Orion.

"Hey, you!" 

Hikaru's eyes expanded as a fist suddenly came into contact with his midsection without warning. He wasn't timely enough to avoid the hit and took the fall. His arms immediately clasped around his abdomen. Before he knew it another hand whacked him across the face, sending it to the cement. The wind was knocked out of him. He gasped for breath, with the little he had. 

His will-powered dwindle and with it, his legs slightly trembling. He was becoming increasingly vulnerable the more he went but he had to keep moving forward. His left sleeves negligibly stained with dark crimson and frayed. 

"Ichihoshi." 

He froze at his name being called from behind him. A voice he'd acknowledged. He took a breath of air before he swiftly whirled around to face the familiar brunette

He did his best to fake a smile, "K-Kidou-san!? Long-time no see! How are you?" 

Kidou did not return that smile back. He didn't respond nor parted his lips too. Instead, his eyes peering at the blue-haired, studying every inch of him. However, Hikaru couldn't detect it due to the thick goggles soldered on Kidou's face. 

Kidou comprehended something was off about the other.  _ 'Hm, he doesn't look alright.'  _ The brunette eyes landed on Hikaru's arms, the thick rosy blood was becoming more noticeable every time Kidou's red eyes analyzed him. "Your arm… it's bleeding." 

Hikaru's eyes dilated negligibly at that response, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I'm fine!" 

"You don't appear to be fine. You were shaking the whole time walking." 

Hikaru blinked in confusion and tilted his head off the side, "Kidou-San, were you watching me?" 

"I took notice that you were-" Kidou bit down harshly on his lips to prevent himself from saying more. 

The two boys stayed silent for a moment. 

"Ah, well, I best be going then! See you later Kidou-san!" He sharply veered and winced in pain and shuddered scarcely. If he was being ethical, he disregarded his injuries until the agony came back and harder. He was approximately a few inches away from plummeting onto the pavement. 

Kidou took note of this and abruptly scampered up to him, grabbing ahold of the other in his arms to keep him out before the other was able to fall completely. 

"Kidou-san, You live here?" 

"Yes, I do. Quite big, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

  
  


"What happened to cause these serious injuries?" 

"Oh, it's… Nothing. Nothing, at all! You shouldn't worry about it." 

"I will fuss about it until you confide me because you're my teammates. Now, quite hiding what happened and tell me the truth." 

_ "I was beaten up… _ " 

"Pardon? Could you repeat that?"

"I said I was beaten up!" 

  
  


"Huh, Kidou-san, what are you doing?" 

"Making a bed on the footing for myself." 

"You aren't going to rest in your bed?" 

"No, I'm letting you borrow it for the night." 

"It's your bed, you should have it!"

"You're the guest." 

"I suppose so." 

The smile fades from his rims and dipped into a frown.

It felt strange to be sleeping next to an individual on his mattress, at least that what Kidou thought to himself as he narrowly shifted himself. No once, nor ever in his life did he think that he would be next to someone else. Perhaps, to his future wife but he never saw himself being captivated by that. He never really was the one for romance. But he guessed as a friend sort of way.


End file.
